A Very Iron(ic) Story
by Ellana Elliott
Summary: It's not easy to wear the name Stark . The expectations are always so high...Fortunately, when you were born a Stark, you didn't really care about other people's opinion. I'm Nathan Howars Stark, my parents are Tony and Virginia "Pepper" Stark, and this is my story...I guess.


_**Hellowww ! My name's Ellie, and this is my very first Iron Man fanfiction. Hope you'll like. **_

_**Oh, one important thing : I'm French, and I learned English by myself, so, sorry in advance for any big mistake, I tried hard to not make any...And one last thing : hope you'll enjoy ! Don't hesitate to post a review, I looowwve reviews :D. **_

**A very Iron(ic) story**

I guess I knew I was in trouble when I saw my mom. With my dad, I probably would have get away with it, but my mother...

-What did he do that time ? She asked with a sight.

-It's not just that time, the Headmaster of my private and very expensive school answered. Nathan wasn't present in a single class this week ! At first, I thought he was sick. Usually you give us a call when it's the case but I figured that, with all the work you and Mr. Stark have, maybe you did not have time. However, this morning, my path crossed Nathan's. I don't know what he was doing and I don't want to know, all that matters is that he wasn't sick, and more importantly, he wasn't in class. I'm afraid he skipped school way to much for me not to give him a severe sanction. He's suspended, for a week. And if that happens again, I might have to fire him.

My mom sighted again and gave me a kinda angry look. She apologizes to Mr. Kinney, my headmaster, and we left. As simple as that.

We sat in the car and I calmly waited for the tornado to rise. But it never did. My mom stayed silent, looking at the window. I was sure she was playing some psychological game with me, and she was definitely winning. I couldn't handle it anymore, I broke the heavy silence.

-Aren't you going to punish me, mom ?

She acted like she didn't hear me. Or more acurately, I thought she was acting. Her mind was actually somewhere else.

-Mom ?

She quickly turned her head toward me, as if I just scared her.

-Mmm ?

-Aren't you going to punish me ?

-For what ?

-...Well, I just got suspended for a week cause I skipped school.

-Oh yeah, right. No video games for two months, and when you are done with your day at school, no detour, you come directly at home, for two months as well.

-...Are you alright ?

-Yes, why ?

-Well, usually, you're really mad when I get threatened by the headmaster to be fired, and you punish me wayyyy more than that. Not that I complain but...Is something wrong ?

She took a deep breath. I hated it when she did that. It always meant that something terribly wrong had happened. But this time, strangely, she didn't say anything. Just a little « Nothing to worry about sweetie ». And I knew there was everything to worry about...But I did not say a thing. And, I'm a little ashamed to admit it, I almost instantly forgot it, after all I just skipped school for a week, almost got fired from it, and had nearly no punishment. Life was good. Little did I know that everything was soon going to change...

I took one step in th ehouse and heard my dad scream.

A smile came to my lips, knowing why he was screaming :

-This is just getting ridiculous now !

Another step into the living room and I discovered that I was right.

My dad could be such a child when his ego was touched. What triggered that reaction ? Simple, my little brother, Elyott, four years old, who chosed, at the toy store, a SpiderMan toy rather than an Iron Man one. The Great (and proud) Tony Stark couldn't let that go.

-Elyott, sweetie, don't you want to have an...AWESOME IRON MAN ACTION FIGURE TADADADAAAAA !

My mom and I rolled our eyes, a big smile on our face. My dad was always very worried of what we (his children) thought of him, and his worried look was « really cute » according to my mom, hilarious according to me.

Elyott, a wonderful little boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair (he looked at my mom as much as I looked at my dad) stared at our father with a sorry look and said :

-But, daddy, I already have the real Iron Man, you. And...I love Spiderman !

Dad stood up, and left the room, trying to act as if he didn't care.

I bet that at the next Avengers' reunion, Spidey will have a hard time...

When he passed next to me, he smiled and winked, as usual, and then, he went right to kiss my mom. Yikes. That was so disgusting and...YEWW ! THEY WERE USING TONGUES ! I knew they did it on purpose, the smart-ass look my dad gave me while I left with an expression of disgust confirmed that to me. But hey, that was just for the appearance, inside, I was happy they loved each other. Not every kids have the chance to have two parents who were that close, not matter what happened. Even if the guy was destroying half of the house...Anyway.

I went right to my room, and turn on my computer. It was time to hack in the S.H.I.E.L.D servers again. What ? Didn't I tell you ? I inherited of my father's genius, as well as his need to annoy people...

Mm...A story about centipedes...aliens...nordic gods...Boooooring. Always the usual stuffs...Nothing new...I guess I should...A loud noise stopped my thought. The all house trembled. And not even two seconds after that, I recognized the sound of one of my father's Iron suit...I ran downstairs.

-Nathan ! Careful !

Too late. I felt something sharp in my abdomen, and then, darkness took me.

* * *

-Hello Nathan Howard Stark.

Is that a light, all the way over there ?

-Yes it is a light. Now please, come, quickly, I have other things to do.

No.

-Sorry ?

I don't trust suspicious lights.

-It's not like you have anywhere else to go.

That is true. But still, I won't come.

-What if I tell you my name ? Would it makes you trust me ?

Not really, but hey, that's a start.

-Alright. Well, Nathan Howard Stark, I am Death. Nice to meet you.

De...I'M DEAD !?

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
